Quietude
by All-Kristanna
Summary: Sometimes the still, post holiday catharsis can be the most romantic.


The grey sky shifted slowly toward the impenetrable black of the subarctic winter. Leaded glass windows became opaque from the fine rain freezing them over. All around, the kingdom barred their doors against the oncoming night, but their efforts were futile. The damp fingers of early winter would find every gap, every knothole, every chink in their home's armor against the cold and slowly, deftly creep in.

It was the day after Christmas, and while the festive glow could still be seen in the candles which had burned short, a certain cathartic peace replaced the frenetic merriment of the last 48 hours. There were those who were paying dearly with upset stomachs and aching heads. There were those who sat exhausted in the corner while watching children play with new toys. And there were those, who embraced quietly by the fire, simply content to just _be_ for the moment.

He thought he would have never gotten used to any of it. The bed was impossibly softer than the hay or branches he had been used to sleeping on. The cloud of down enveloped him, not a whit of little sharp pokes.

He thought he would have never gotten used to a wardrobe of clothes, each designed for different functions. Most of his life had been two or three different choices – harvesting, warm weather, alternative warm weather. Now, upon a downy bed, he wore loose-fitting clothing of the softest wool he had ever encountered, whose purpose was simply to keep him warm and modest in the castle.

He had always managed to find food enough for himself and Sven. Some he bought, some he hunted and gathered, and, though he was not proud of it and would never speak of it for shame, some he stole when he was young. But this evening, he found himself not the least interested in food despite knowing that there would be a meal served in a couple of hours.

In fact, he found himself surrounded by things he had never had: clothes, shoes, books, a _room_ he called his own (though he was still uncomfortable doing so), toiletries, servants, food, warmth, safety, someone to help care for Sven. It was surreal.

So was the petite redhead curled up alongside him on the bed, her head and hand resting on his chest. His fingers played idly with her locks which cascaded down her back.

Surreal didn't even begin to describe it. How had he reached this point? What was going on? Only 18 months ago he was living from day to day, bartering, working endlessly, hoping against hope that he would be able to make enough that week to make ends meet.

And now, this. This! He stared at the glowing embers of the fire across the room trying desperately to make sense of it all.

He hadn't done anything special. Some brazen, wealthy brat had ordered him to take her up the North Mountain in repayment for the supplies he so desperately needed. He had no idea that she was actual royalty until he was stepped in too far. He had no idea that beneath what he perceived as an entitled heiress was a heart as pure as gold and willing to give up her happiness – even her own life – for someone she loved, and that all the initial bossiness was a façade.

He looked at her lying up against him. _Talk about stepped in too far_ , he chuckled to himself.

"His" room was so quiet. Not the quiet eeriness of the woods he so often slept in, but rather a space which was relaxed. The vestiges of the previous couple of days' celebrations still huddled in the corners. Formal attire was carefully laid over the arm of the upholstered chair in the corner, waiting for the chambermaid to come and collect it for cleaning – which wouldn't have needed to be done had it not been for an incident involving his fiancé, her arm, a plate full of chocolate cake, and his chest being in the wrong place as she dramatically recounted the tale of his proposal. And to be fair, the cake wouldn't have been a major problem if it weren't for the fact that he was mid-sip of his gløgg at the time.

He couldn't help himself. Whether it was contentment or elation, he took a very slow and ragged sigh.

"You OK?"

Kristoff had been convinced Anna was asleep. For the first time in the year and a half he had known her, she had never stayed so still for so long.

"Yeah, sorry. Did I wake you?" His response was low and husky, just barely louder than a whisper as if he were scared to brake the sacred silence which had enveloped them.

"No," she cooed. "Just listening to your heartbeat."

"That's… creepy?"

He felt a light pinch from a hand which was buried somewhere between them. "No, it's not."

"Hey! OK, then."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Kristoff usually hated this question. There were often times when he was thinking about something rather inane or at least completely off-topic. He learned quickly that the correct answer was something smooshy and cute about their relationship. Not that he didn't love her! Heavens no! He had just proposed to her, after all!

"Just thinking about this evening."

Anna slowly rubbed her open palm in circles across his chest and stomach. "I never thought this day would come," she sighed.

"Well, I may have taken a while…"

"No, no, no. What I mean is, I never thought I would be this happy."

"How's that?"

Anna fell silent for a short moment. "Everything just feels right," she finally confessed.

Kristoff thought about the past night. Anna had looked absolutely radiant. Her dress of green and gold only highlighted her red hair, all pulled up into an elaborate style and topped with her tiara. The necklace she wore was a gold amulet surrounding the first troll crystal Kristoff had given her when he first began courting her properly.

It had seemed like the entire kingdom was there. Elsa had gone out of her way to make certain that the decorations and food were as elaborate as they had ever seen in the castle. In fact, it was Elsa's idea that he should propose to her at the Christmas Eve ball. It was the largest festival they held each year, and Anna made no apologies about her love of Christmas.

Kristoff had been so nervous when he asked Elsa. It was always tradition to get permission from the family before asking to marry. He knew that his adopted troll family had no problems with the arrangement – Bulda never stopped asking him when he was going to finally ask the question. But Elsa was understandably more reserved about the prospect. For a while anyway. When Kristoff finally asked her, she tried to feign severity and told him _She'd have to think about this one,_ only to burst into a fit of uproarious laughter and hug him tighter than he ever thought possible. (Elsa later told him that she laughed because of the expression on his face, though she'd never admit that the laughter was because of just how impossibly happy she was for the both of them.)

The whole ball had been merrily chugging along with dancing, singing, food, conversation, laughter – and decorations everywhere. Anna tried to find every sprig of mistletoe hung in the ballroom and drag Kristoff underneath them. And when she felt satisfied, albeit a little saddened that she had found them all, he had produced a sprig from his pocket and held it over her. Which, after yet another kiss, only prompted her to find a piece to pull off a hanging herself so she could keep on going all night.

After about two hours of revelry, the address from the Queen was to be made. Anna stole one more kiss from Kristoff and ascended to stand just behind her sister on the dais. By this point, Kristoff was sweating bullets. His heart was in his throat. He found himself trembling like a fawn ready to take its first steps. _Could he do it? He had no choice now. Elsa would freeze him to the spot and put him on display in her garden if he screwed this up._

Elsa started to wrap up her speech, and Anna was visibly itching to start to pull away when Kai gently placed his hand on her arm. Kristoff could see her blush from across the room. But this was his cue, he knew the time was now.

"There is now just one more matter of business to discuss," Elsa announced. She looked to Kristoff. He raked his hand gingerly over his coiffed hair, trying to make it look just right. "Sir Bjorgman, would you please come up here?"

At that moment a small rumble of stone was heard throughout the ballroom as a handful of trolls made their presence known, smiles giant and bright, eyes blinking in eerie unison.

The look on Anna's face was a blend of terror and confusion. The perfect _Wait, what?_

Kristoff strode up to the dais and stood beside Elsa. He swallowed hard, his voice trembling. "Your majesty, if I may, as Queen of this kingdom, as the senior member of the house of Arendelle, and as a loving sister, I would like to publicly ask for permission to ask Princess Anna of Arendelle to be my wife."

Anna had never been happier that Kai had his hand on her arm.

"Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, you have proven to myself and this kingdom your valiant selflessness. You have shown me in these last 18 months that you are devoted and true. But above all else, you have made it apparent to everyone who knows you just how much you and my sister are in love. It is with my deepest sense of pride to bless this union should Princess Anna accept it."

Kristoff really didn't remember quite what happened next. A blur of green and gold and red hair seemingly flew out of nowhere, crashing into him, and knocking him flat onto his back.

Anna would be lightly reprimanded by her sister later. Partially because it wasn't exactly becoming for a princess to literally fling herself onto her newly named fiancée. Partly because it took a moment for her to realize that she had knocked the wind out of said fiancée. And partly, because she failed to remember that on the floor, a lady with a hoop skirt might just show an entire gathering her bloomers.

Kristoff was brought out of his reverie as Anna picked up her head to look at him.

'You know, I think this is the first time Elsa has knowingly left us be alone in your room together."

"You know, I think you're right."

Anna slowly pulled herself upward toward his face. Kristoff met her halfway, kissing her like she was life itself. When they finally broke, Anna gently laid her head on his chest again. A content sigh escaped her lips. "You know, you're supposed to shower me with gifts for the whole time we're engaged, don't you?"

Kristoff laughed. "Yes, love. You know you're supposed to knit for my family, don't you?"

"I… what size sock does a troll wear?"

Kristoff laughed more deeply and pulled her tightly against him. "We'll worry about that later."

The fire continued to burn, the rain began to turn over to snow, and the clock struck 7. He knew it would be soon time to get changed and go down to dinner. He knew that dinner would involve more toasting and lots of questions. He knew that the next few months were going to make him insane and Anna hyper.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
